


Вторжение в Нью-Йорк: продолжение саги о Джоне Макклейне

by cicada



Category: Die Hard (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Кстати, о полезном.





	Вторжение в Нью-Йорк: продолжение саги о Джоне Макклейне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The invasion of New York; continued tale of John McClane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825160) by [Brownhairandeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownhairandeyes/pseuds/Brownhairandeyes). 



Джон Макклейн был, мягко говоря, раздражен, когда, вынырнув из похмельной дремы, обнаружил, что его город захватили пришельцы.  
  
Особенно сильно его разозлили разрушения, шум, взрывы, шум, запугивание невинных — ну, в основном невинных… слегка виновных… наверное, все же, по большей части виновных (это Нью-Йорк, в конце-концов) — граждан, порча имущества и, самое главное, ШУМ, голова от которого просто раскалывалась на части.  
  
Кряхтя и постанывая, он дошел до кухни, налил в стакан воды и одним махом плеснул себе на лицо. Город тряхнуло от нового взрыва. Может, пришельцы и не вторгались вовсе, а просто ради забавы уничтожали Нью-Йорк. Джон покачал головой и задумался, станет ли его жизнь хоть когда-нибудь нормальной. Возможно, стоило прислушаться к той чокнутой знахарке, кричавшей проклятия, когда он ее арестовывал, — что-то типа "чтоб тебе жить в интересные времена". Ну и ладно, сейчас уже ничего не поделаешь.  
  
Джон машинально проверил карманы. После того, как он шестой раз оказался в эпицентре теракта, стало очевидно, что Вселенная точила на него зуб, так что лучшее, чем он мог ответить — это всегда быть наготове и стараться уберечь от беды свою семью. Последнего он добился за счет максимального отдаления от всех дорогих ему людей (бывшая жена все равно не особо рвалась общаться с ним, и, честно говоря, Джон не мог ее винить — он тоже был не в восторге от своей жизни), а с первым помогал накопленный арсенал полезных вещей, таких как оружие, боеприпасы, аптечки, сухие пайки, толстые носки… кстати, о полезном.  
  
— Эй, вы, не стойте без дела.  
  
Хвосты были относительно новым дополнением. Какой-то умник из агентства с аббревиатурой в названии посмотрел на жизнь Макклейна, объявил его "связующим звеном катаклизмов" и подумал, что лучшим решением будет приставить к нему парочку бедолаг, чтобы докладывали, когда начнется очередной пиздец. Этакая система раннего предупреждения для парней в костюмах. Шесть недель — это самое долгое, сколько продержался один из его хвостов, прежде чем получил столько потрясений, что его пришлось переназначить, или пришлось бы лечить от нервного срыва.  
  
Среди агентов, судя по всему, действовал тотализатор со ставками на среднюю продолжительность жизни. Начальство теперь просто рассматривало этот пост, как удобное место для сброса не слишком ответственных сотрудников, впавших в немилость — ведь те, кто выживал рядом с Макклейном, выносили из этого полезный опыт и новый взгляд на жизнь. Макклейн, в свою очередь, получал неофициальное подкрепление, а заодно избавлял организацию от нерадивых кадров путем естественного отбора — все были в выигрыше. Кроме агентов, дежурство которых выпадало на дни, когда происходил тот самый пиздец.  
  
В ожидании, пока они выйдут из-за угла и поднимутся по пожарной лестнице, Джон быстро оделся.  
  
— А, новички. Отлично. Именно тогда, когда мне не помешало бы приличное прикрытие, я застрял с новичками, которые не способны сообразить, что я, мать вашу, спешу.  
  
Два агента, как раз в это время тихонько проскользнувшие в дверь, вздрогнули.  
  
— Почему вы не зашли через окно? Было бы гораздо быст…  
  
Здание встряхнул еще один взрыв. Один из новичков шлепнулся на пол от силы толчка.  
  
— Ну да, сначала вторжение, потом лекция. Какие у вас при себе патроны?.. Стоять, ребята, вы что, прошли только стандартный курс?  
  
Оба агента нервно кивнули.  
  
— Что ж, ладно, свяжитесь со своими хозяевами и скажите, что я поведу людей в Центральный парк или к метро на Лексингтон, пока не прекратятся взрывы, и если они могут распространить это сообщение, то путь помогают.  
  
— Что вы будете делать?  
  
— Что-что, мир спасать. Давайте, шевелитесь.


End file.
